En busca de un sueño
by HeLeNa KaGaMiNe
Summary: Miku quiere participar en un concurso de la televisión, pero para ello necesitará juntar un grupo de música y para ello tendrá que lidiar con un par de gemelos que esconden muchos secretos y una pelirosa que no está convencida de ello. ¿Lograrán su objetivo? ¿Incluso si se enamoran? Descubránlo.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic de vocaloid, no sean muy duros ¿vale? (no puedo creer que por fin vaya a escribir uno */0/* ) En fin. Por cierto va a haber incesto.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Crypton Future Media, yo solo los uso para esta historia.

Sin más dilación...

* * *

Capítulo 1: Los comienzos no siempre son malos.

*Miku´s POV*

Eran las 7:25 de la mañana y quedaban apenas 10 minutos para que el autobús de la escuela pasara y yo seguía aquí lidiando con mi pelo, que esta mañana había decidido no dejarse peinar. Harta me recogí mi largo pelo azul turquesa en dos coletas altas, me vestí rápido y cogí la mochila. No me dio tiempo a desayunar así que cogí el monedero, ya me compraría algo en la cafetería del instituto.  
Corrí hasta la parada del bus que todavía no había llegado, tuve suerte. En la parada había dos chavales esperando, no los había visto nunca. Me fijé un poco más en ellos, eran un chico y una chica, al principio no los pude distinguir porque iban vestidos exactamente igual, sudadera negra y vaqueros. Estaban callados mirando a vete tu a saber donde, comiendo chicle.  
El ruido de la puerta del autobús me sacó de mis pensamientos. Los chicos se sentaron al final del bus y por curiosidad me senté cerca de ellos. Oí como sacaban unos papeles y empezaban a hablar.  
-Mira Len, he repetido la partitura, dime que te parece... –Empezó hablando la chica.-  
-Vamos a ver... –El chico debió de ponerse a revisar la partitura porque sólo lo oía a él tarareando una melodía muy bonita.- Es genial... Estoy orgulloso de ti...  
Ella rió un poco. Me pregunté si serían novios o algo, pero por lo que pude ver en la parada de autobús debían ser hermanos o algo.  
Durante el viaje los chicos estuvieron hablando de cosas varias, primero de música y luego de a cual de los dos le tocaba hacer la comida.  
Cuando llegué al instituto bajé en busca de mis amigos. Encontré a Luka en la cafetería, creo que a las dos se nos pasó desayunar.  
-Hey, Luka. Buenos días. –Saludé sonriente.-  
-Buenos días Miku.-Me saludó.- Veo que hoy no te ha dado tiempo a desayunar...  
-Lo mismo te digo a ti... –Pedí un bollo y un zumo.-  
-No te equivoques Hatsune, que yo siempre desayuno, es sólo que hoy el despertador no ha sonado...  
-Claro, claro... –Las dos reímos.-  
Luka cogió su bollo y yo el mío y fuimos andando por los pasillos hablando de cosas sin importancia cuando me acordé de los chicos del bus.  
-Oye, esta mañana me he encontrado en la parada a dos chicos que no había visto nunca, y ha sido muy raro... –Le comenté a la pelirosa.-  
-¿Raro por que?  
-Porque se parecían muchísimo, eran chico y chica y...  
-Serán mellizos...  
-Ya pero esque se trataban con mucha confianza...  
-Miku le estás dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto, sólo son mellizos y ya está. Se tratan con confianza porque son mellizos, son hermanos Miku...  
-Ya, pero...  
-Nada de peros... –Bajé la cabeza un tanto decepcionada, entonces recordé algo importante que debía decirle a Luka.-  
-Luka, he pensado en montar un grupo...  
-¿Un grupo? ¿De música? ¿Para que?  
-Para participar en un concurso que se celebra...  
- A ver... ¿Cuál?  
-No recuerdo el nombre, pero se que sale por la tele...  
-Pues conmigo no cuentes...  
-¡Luka! Tu sabes mucho de música...  
-No es no, y ahora vete a clase...  
Miré a Luka con el ceño fruncido y ella sin vacilar ni un segundo se fue a su clase. Luka era unos años mayor que yo pero nunca nos importó eso. Llegué a la primera clase, era Lengua y Literatura. Me senté por la mitad de la clase. Entró en profesor, un hombre entrado en años con unas gafas pequeñas.  
-Buenos días... –Saludó.-  
-Buenos días –Dijimos toda la clase al unísono, el profesor sonrió.-  
-Hoy tenemos dos alumnos nuevos... –Los mellizos pasaron estaban serios, como asustados.- Presentaos porfavor...  
-Soy Len Kagamine y tengo 16 años.  
-Me llamo Rin Kagamine, soy hermana de Len y también tengo 16 años.  
-¿Ya está? –Les preguntó el profesor mientras se colocaba las gafas. Los mellizos asintieron.-  
El profesor los sentó detrás de mí. Durante toda la clase estuve pensando en si debía presentarme y ser amigos, pero cuando quise darme cuenta la clase había terminado y se habían ido a la siguiente aula.  
Durante toda la mañana no había podido hablar con ellos siempre se escabullían. Finalmente me dí por vencida. Cogí el bus y esta vez ellos no estaban, me extrañó un poco, porque si vivían en el mismo barrio que yo les esperaba un largo paseo.  
Llegué a casa y tras saludar a mi madre, que estaba viendo un programa de cotilleos, fui a mi cuarto y me tumbé en la cama. De la casa de los vecinos se escuchaba un piano, la melodía que escuchaba era preciosa, tranquila... Simplemente perfecta. Me sonaba de algo, no recordaba de donde, pero ese pensamiento en seguida desapareció de mi mente, ya que escuchando la melodía me quedé profundamente dormida en el sofá.

*General POV*  
¡Ding, Dong! ¡Ding, Dong! La madre de Miku, fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con un matrimonio de más o menos su misma edad, ambos rubios.  
-Muy buenas tardes... –Saludó la mujer.- Somos los nuevos vecinos. Sentimos no haber pasado antes a saludar, pero con la mudanza y todo...  
-Oh, lo entiendo... No se preocupe... Nosotros somos los Hatsune. –La madre de la peliazul sonrió a sus nuevos vecinos.-  
-Vamos a salir de viaje por un tiempo, y nuestros dos hijos se van a quedar solos, así que le pedimos por favor que si ellos necesitan algo ustedes les puedan ayudar... –Le rogó la madre de los Kagamine.-  
-Oh, claro, descuide... Yo también tengo una hija, quizás se conozcan...  
-Me gustaría que fueran amigos, pero esque mis hijos se llevan muy bien entre ellos y no les gusta salir de su burbuja.. Son un caso... Jajaja...  
-Jajaja, no se preocupe, estaré pendiente de ellos.  
-Se lo agradecemos mucho...  
-De nada, que tengan un buen viaje.  
-Muchas gracias.  
El matrimonio Kagamine se fue y la madre de Miku cerró la puerta de su casa.

Mientras tanto Rin y Len estaban merendando en la cocina de su nueva casa cuando sus padres entraron y les dijeron que ellos ya se iban y que cualquier cosa que necesitaran se lo pidieran a los Hatsune.

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que os haya gustado, comentad porfavor que no os cuenta nada y a mi me da ánimos para seguir.  
Bye~Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

Hola muy buenas, me gustaría haber subido capítulo antes, pero tengo el ordenador estropeado. NOOOOOO. Y escribo desde el móvil ( la tablet también se pudo en mi contra hoy) En fin, no quiero enrrollarme, asi que aquí el segundo.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, sólo los uso en este fanfic.

Va a haber incesto, yo sólo aviso.

* * *

Capitulo 2: ¡Quiero Ganar el concurso!

Estaba amaneciendo en la ciudad, los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana del cuarto de Len, lo que provocó que se despertara. Con pesadez se levantó de la cama y llevando puesto nada más que unos pantalones de pijama con estampado de bananas, bajó a la cocina, donde se encontraba Rin haciendo algo de desayuno para los dos. Len la observó unos segundos con una pequeña sonrisita en la cara, ella parecía no percatarse de la presencia del rubio, él se dió cuenta y avanzó unos pasos hacia ella hasta poder abrazarla y rodearla con sus brazos.

-Buenos días... -Saludó la joven.-

-¿Insomnio otra vez? -Preguntó el muchacho a lo que ella asintió.- Te he dicho muchas veces que cuando te pase me despiertes... No quiero que estés sola... -La mirada de Len bajó un poco, como si estuviera triste.-

-No te quería molestar con mis tonterías...

-No son tonterías... En fin... ¿Qué ha hecho mi linda Rinny de desayuno?

-Tortitas de Banana, porque se que te gustan...

-Eres un cielo... -Tras decir aquello Len comenzó a darle tiernos y cortos besos a Rin en el cuello, a lo que ella sólo esbozó una sonrisa.-

-Tu lo eres más... -Le la giró para poder besarla de nuevo en los labios.-

-Echaba de menos poder besarte... Con papa y mama en casa no podemos hacer nada... Pero ahora que se han ido...

-Haremos los que se nos antoje...

Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa, y Len se sentó en la mesa esperando el rico desayuno que su Rinny le había preparado. Rin no tardó en servir el desayuno para los dos y empezaron a comer. Se hizo el silencio, pero era un silencio cómodo, un silencio que los dos amaban.

-¿Vamos a ir a la primera clase? -Preguntó la rubia.-

-O... Podemos ir a segunda hora y decir que estábamos malos... -Sugirió Len.-

-¿Los dos malos?

-Vivimos en la misma casa, te lo he podido pegar...

-¿Y como me lo has pegado?

-Puede que con... -Len se levantó y subiéndose a la mesa se acercó a Rin para darle un beso en los labios.- ... un beso...

-Una excusa muy creíble, "mi hermano me ha morreado y resulta que estaba malo".

-¿Por que no? -La rubia rió después de que su hermano dijera aquello.- Aún así no quiero ir a clase a primera hora... Así que nos quedamos...

-¿Y ya está?

-No me repliques... -Len se levantó y la tomó del brazo con delicadeza.-

Los gemelos entraron a una habitación donde había un piano de pared. Len se sentó en la banqueta del piano, que era de un estilo victoriano precioso, y Rin se sentó en las piernas de Len, podía sentir el aliento del Rubio en la nuca y eso la ponía un tanto nerviosa.

-¿Que te apetece tocar? -Dijo Len son un gran sonrisa.-

Rin se estiró un poco y cogió una partitura, la partitura que el día anterior comentaban en el bus. Con delicadeza Rin colocó los dedos de Len en las teclas que correspondían a la primera nota y ella los colocó en las teclas de la siguiente nota. Los gemelos estaban tan compenetrados que tocaban las melodías así, una nota cada uno.

La dulce melodía que los gemelos interpretaba inundó la habitación, que estaba llena de partituras por todos lado e instrumentos varios.

-Te quiero... -Le susurró Len al oído.-

Mientras tanto, Miku se estaba vistiendo a toda prisa ya que casi no llegaba al autobús y no quería ir andando. Entonces empezó a oír una música que provenía de la casa de la lado. Era preciosa. Miku se fue a clase sin poder quitarse aquella canción de la cabeza.

Al llegar fue directa a su primera clase, que al recordar que era Historia estuvo apunto de suicidarse, pero debía asistir o si no podría suspender, pues historia no se le daba especialmente. Cuando el profesor paso lista, se percató de la ausencia de los gemelos, si estaban enfermos no podría hablar con ellos hasta que se pusieran bien, ¿pero y si les había pasado algo peor y estaban ingresados?, esas y mil preguntas acechaban la mente de la aguamarina. Gracias a dios que volvió a la tierra antes de que el profesor la viera con aquellas caras raras que estaba poniendo, en verdad eran muy graciosas.

Cuando acabó historia, porfin, Miku salió escopetada de la clase, casi corría, y por culpa de eso chocó con una rubia de ojos azules, Rin.

-¡Lo siento muchísimo! -Se disculpó la aguamarina varias veces y Rin solo la miraba cabreada puesto que le había tirado la carpeta a parte de a ella.-

-La próxima vez mira por donde vas... Estúpida... -Len ayudó a su hermana a levantarse.-

-Va, Rin, no te enfades... -El rubio miró a la peliazul.- No te preocupes, ella esta bien... Perdónanos que nosotros también ibam... -Rin la cortó.-

-No Len, no te disculpes ha sido culpa suya...

-Oye, ya me he disculpado... -Rin la miró con infinito asco y tras coger su carpeta siguió su camino.-

-Perdona a mi hermana... De verdad... -Se disculpó Len y se fue abriendo paso hasta Rin.-

Miku sólo le dedicó una sonrisa como diciendo "no importa" y vió como se alejaba. La aguamarina soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras veía aquella cabellera rubia perderse entre la multitud. ¿Estaba enamorada? No, no. Miku Hatsune no se enamoraba ni se iba a enamorar, no desde aquel chico la rechazó y la dejó destrozada. Depronto el pasillo estaba vacío, ¡todos estaban en clase! La aguarina corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la clase de música, llena de instrumentos y sillas con tableros incorporados a modo de mesa.

Durante la clase Miku no podía dejar de mirar a Len. Ah... ¿cómo podía ser tan perfecto? Y así durante los 55 minutos que duró la clase. Cuando tocó el timbre todos salieron y la chica que se sentaba con Miku, la tuvo que avisar de que ya había acabado la clase.

La siguiente hora era libre, por lo que la aguamarina se dedicó a dar vueltas por el instituto, ya que Luka seguía en clase porque no tenía hora libre. Pasó por la segunda sala de música, que era una igual a la que estuvieron, sólo que esta podía ser usada por alumnos en cualquier momento, y pasando por allí una melodía proveniente de un piano la paralizó. ¡Esa era la melodía que había escuchado aquella mañana! Miku no conocía a sus nuevos vecinos, por lo que le pareció raro que el supuesto pianista que vivía en la habitación contigua a la suya estuviera en su clase, pero al parecer así era. Nunca había coincidido con él, así que vió una gran oportunidad para conocerle o por lo menos ver si era guapo.

Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Len tocando el piano y a Rin tumbada en el suelo al lado del piano componiendo. Oh... ¿Podía ser aquel muchacho más perfecto?

Aquel pensamiento desapareció de su mente tan rápido como se había manifestado, porque... Oh Dios mío, tenía a dos genios músicos delante de ella. Genial, hablaría con ellos y se unirían a su banda. Además, si se unían ella podría pasar más tiempo con Len.

* * *

Bueno, voy a dejar aquí el capítulo que ya es tarde y user se quiere ir a dormir Zzzz...

Espero que os guste y no olvidéis dejar alguna rewiew que me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Quería darle la las gracias a las chicas que me dieron FAV y seguir a mi historia. Me hizo mucha ilusion. /^/


	3. Chapter 3

Hola holita, jaja aquí estoy de nuevo. Ayer subí capítulo y hoy también, ¿y os preguntaréis porque? Pues porque durante este puente no subiré (si no sois de españa mañana y el finde semana no hay clase) porque tengo un trabajo de fotografía y tenemos que ir a muchos sitios a hacer fotos y prepararlo todo... Vamos que ya veremos cuando subo el siguiente. No quiero ser pesada así que empezamos \(0)

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso en mi fanfic.

* * *

Capitulo 3: ¿Comenzamos?

Rin estaba absorta escribiendo notas en la partitura y de vez en cuando tarareaba lo que llevaba escrito y Len... Len tocaba en piano con fuerza, con pasión, se notaba lo mucho que amaba la música, a saber cuantos instrumentos era capaz de tocar. Miku estaba en la puerta observándolos, no podía dejar de observar al rubio y por culpa de eso tropezó con unas sillas y los gemelos se giraron a ver quien los estaba molestando.

-¿Tu otra vez? -Dijo Rin enfada.-

-Lo-Lo siento... No quise molestar... Es que escuché música y bueno... -Se intentó disculpar la aguamarina, que estaba un poquito nerviosa.-

-No te preocupes... -Dijo Len sonriente y en tono amable.- Pero si no te importa, nos gusta estar solos y...

-Claro... Claro... Por cierto soy Miku Hatsune... -Esta le tendió la mano y Len se levantó de la silla para corresponder el saludo.-

-Yo soy Len Kagamine y ella es mi gemela malhumorada Rin. -Esto último lo dijo en tono de burla a lo que la rubia sólo bufó.-

-¿Tocáis el piano? Porque la canción era preciosa...

-Los dos tocamos el piano, pero a Rin le gusta más componer...

-Vaya... Que guay... Yo esque... -Miku se estaba poniendo nerviosa y no sólo por tener que preguntarles lo del concurso, si no por la simple presencia de aquel rubio de ojos azules y tez blanca. "Debo de estar colorada..." Pensó la aguamarina.- Me preguntaba si querríais formar parte... De... Un... Grupo de música... -El tono de voz de Miku iba bajando de tono hasta que lo ultimo que dijo Len casi no lo escuchó.-

-¿Unirnos a que? -Preguntó el rubio.-

-Sea lo que sea no nos interesa, ahora vete... -Interrumpió Rin.-

-No estaba hablando contigo... -Le contesto Miku.-

-Bueno, bueno... Calmaos las dos, ¿vale? Mira Miku, lo pensaremos ¿si? -Len miró a Rin.- Venga vámonos...

Los dos gemelos cogieron las partituras que habían sacado y rápidamente se fueron de la sala a la siguiente clase.

Durante el resto del día los rubios de ojos azules estuvieron evitando a Miku hasta el punto de que perdieron el primer autobús a posta para no ir con ella, ya que al parecer vivían en el mismo barrio, podían hacerlo porque sus padres no estaban.

Llegaron a casa y se fueron a la cocina a picar algo a la cocina puesto que era la hora de comer y no habían comida nada desde el desayuno. Rin hizo unos bocadillos de carne para los dos. Len, mientras que su gemela preparaba el tentenpie, fue a sentarse al sofá y encendió la tele. Cuando Rin llegó con los bocadillos le dió a Len el suyo y ella se sentó en el regazo del rubio.

-Gracias, Rin... -Le agradeció el ojiazul por el bocadillo.-

-No tienes que darlas...

-Si que tengo, porque de no ser por ti, seguro que habría muerto de hambre... -La rubio soltó una pequeña carcajada.- ¿te he dicho lo guapa que estás cuando sonríes?

-Len... -Le dijo mirándole a los ojos.-

-Te vas a hacer daño en el cuello...

-Me da igual...

-A mí no, ¿quien compondrá esas bonitas melodías que tocamos juntos? ¿eh?

Rin hizo un pequeño puchero y se sentó al lado de Len. Se comieron el bocadillo mientras veían en la tele algún reality americano tapados con una manta, pasó media hora exacta hasta que Len se aburrió del programa y empezó a acariciar el muslo de Rin. A ella le pilló en cierto modo por sorpresa y reaccionó poniéndose colorada, lo que al rubio le gustó, así que fue subiendo por la pierna hasta llegar las ingles de la chica.

-Len...

-Shhhh... Estamos solos...

¡Era cierto! Este era el momento que llevaban tanto tiempo esperando, el momento en el que sus padres se fueran de viaje de negocios un par de meses y así poder hacer cosas que con ellos en casa se les hacía imposible.

A Rin se le empezó a acelerar la respiración y aquello excitaba mucho al joven rubio.

-Corre, vamos a mi habitación... -Len se levantó de golpe y la arrastró del brazo a su cuarto en el piso de arriba.-

Una vez allí, cerró la puerta de un portazo y cogió a Rin por la cintura y la empezó a besar, primero con suavidad y conforme se intensificaba el beso, decidieron que ya era hora de que sus lenguas se encontraran. De vez en cuando se daban pequeños descansos para poder respirar y no ahogarse. Len bajo la cremallera de la chaqueta de Rin y la dejó caer al suelo, tras aquello metió sus frías manos por la espalda de la chica, lo que hizo que ella soltara un pequeño gemido, pero Len siguió besándola. Rin se arqueó la espalda en la pared, en lo que su hermano aprovechó para desabrocharle el sujetador, y tras eso le quitó la camiseta y el sujetador. Rin se quedó con sus pechos al aire y el rubio necesito unos segundos para asimilarlos, mientras que su amiguito se estaba despertando formando una tienda de campaña en sus pantalones. Len la tumbó en su cama colocándose él arriba. Comenzó lamiendo el pezón de Rin, lo lamía con ansia, casi con desesperación, y esque esta no era la primera vez de los gemelos, pero para Len, Rin era una droga, todo su ser lo era. Dejó de lamer el pezón que estaba lamiendo, para ir con el otro y no dejarlo desatendido. Rin gemía de placer, estaba en el séptimo cielo y todavía no la había penetrado.

-Rin... Di mi nombre... -Le pidió mientras que se me metía una mano en el pantalón, sin dejar de atender el pecho de su amada.-

-A-Ah... Oh... Len... Len... Por dios...

-Sigue así...

-Espera... -Dijo jadeante.- Deja que te haga yo el trabajo...

-¿Tu? Preciosa... Te dejaré con una condición...

-¿Cual? Lo que sea...

-Tienes que hacer que goce de placer como nunca... ¿podrás hacerlo?

Rin asintió. Entonces, Len se tumbó en la cama y Rin se encargó de quitarle la camiseta, se dió unos segundos para mirar el torso de Len que tanto le gustaba admirar, pero no se tomó mucho tiempo, pues el rubio no era una persona paciente, así que Rin, muy excitada, le lamió los abdominales, que no estaban muy desarrollados, pero a la rubia le encantaban. Bajó con la lengua hasta el botón del pantalón, que en ese momento era un importante obstáculo. Le bajó los pantalones despacio, y luego los calzoncillos. Y voilà, ahí estaba el pene más que erecto de Len. Rin. Empezó acariciándolo, pero Len necesitaba más y se lo hizo saber, entonces la rubia empezó a hacer un movimientos ascendente y descendente. Len cerró los ojos disfrutando del placer que le producía.

-Si, Rin... sigue así...

Rin levantó sus caderas y se introdujo el miembro del rubio, cosa que al muchacho le pilló totalmente por sorpresa. La gemela se movía rápido y ambos lo estaban disfrutando...

Cuando la chica se empezaba a quedar exhausta Len cambió las posiciones y se colocó arriba, embistiendo a su hermana como si de un animal en celo se tratase.

-Espero que no estés en tus días fértiles porque no llevo condón...

-M-Me da igual... Luego... Tomaré la pa-pastilla...

-Eso espero, de momento no queremos... -Hizo una pequeña pausa, tomó aire, el placer lo invadía y esque Rin se estaba contrayendo y lo dejaba sin aliento.- No queremos sorpresas...

Rin sintió como se contraía, sentía esa senciación, iba a llegar al orgasmo, y al parecer Len también. Y así fue, no tardaron en soltar un gran grito de placer nombrando al otro. El rubio cayó desplomado la lado de Rin, los dos estaban empapados de sudor, de merecían una buena siesta.

_Ding, Dong..._

_Ding, Dong... _

Rin ya estaba profundamente dormida y Len que todavía no se había dormido, se pusó los pantalones de un pijama y una chaqueta, pero debajo de esta no llevaba nada. Bajó corriendo a abrir, ya que seguían tocando el condenado timbre.

-Ya voy, Ya voy... -El rubio abrió la puerta y se encontró a la peliazul.-

-Oh, hola Miku...

-Hola Len. -Dijo animada.-

-¿Co-Como has encontrado mi casa?

-Vivo en la casa de al lado...

-O-Oh... Que bien... -"¿Nos habrá escuchado?", pensó Len.-

-Sólo me pasaba para... -Miku se quedó mirando la parte de pecho descubierto que tenía Len.- Para... Para saber lo de la banda...

-No lo he hablado con Rin, pero esque no somos buenos siendo parte de una grupo y no se...

-Si ganamos seríamos famosos...

-De verdad... no estoy seguro... Y...

-Un ensayo, sólo uno. Si sale bien y os gusta, bien, y si no os gusta lo podeis dejar...

-Vale... -Len dió un suspiro.- Avisame el día del ensayo... -El rubio iba a cerrar cuando Miku le hizo una última pregunta.-

-He oído algunos gritos, ¿todo bien?

-Perfecto...

Y dicho aquello Len cerró la puerta de su casa y volvió a la cama con Rin, mientras que Miku se iba a su casa con una sonrisa de boba, sin poder dejar de pensar en Len.

* * *

Bueno, pues hasta aquí el cap de hoy. Como anécdota (por si alguien le interesa) La parte del twincest la escribí en clase de tecnología y el chico que estaba a mi lado de vez en cuando miraba y luego se volvía a su ordenador con cara de trauma y yo reia por dentro.

Quería dar las gracias a Dannii-xD y a Hikari Vits por las review :))

En fin, buenas noches y no olvidéis dejar un review que me pongo muy contenta jaja


	4. Capitulo 4

Hola caracola :DD He vuelto despues de casi un semana, pero no os preocupeis que he vuelto para actualizar el fic con mas frecuencia y esque en navidades se rompió mi ordenador y llevo un mes sin poder escribir casi porque o lo hago durante las clases o con el móvil y con este último me dejo los ojos. Pero eso ya se acabó por que ya tengo ordenador *Salta de alegría*

Jajaja pues nada, eso es todo lo que os tenía que contar. Sin más dilación...

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes pertenecen a Yamaha Corporation, yo solo los uso en mi fanfic.**

* * *

Capítulo 4: ¡Una persona más!

*General POV*

Era sábado. Oh, dulce sábado para los estudiantes, que podían dormir y descansar todo lo que quisieran, y eso era lo que Miku, precisamente hacía, dormir la mona en su cama. Como muchas otras veces, el sonido del piano proveniente de la casa contigua inundó la suya y la despertó. Pero fue un bonito despertar, aquella melodiosa canción tocada por su amado Len. Aquello hizo sonrojar a la aguamarina, y es que Len le gustaba, le gustaba mucho, y es normal, ¿quien no se enamoraría de un rubio de ojos azules con un cuerpo diez y que además es tu vecino. Él la hacía suspirar. La señora Hatsune sacó de los pensamientos a su hija gritándole desde la otra punta de la casa que fuera de una vez a desayunar, el grito de su madre hizo también que cesara el piano, ¿acaso Len lo había oído? "¡Oh no! pensara que soy una lunática...", pensó Miku. Aquel pensamiento de vergüenza se esfumó en cuanto oyó a su estómago rugir, y la aguamarina bajó tan rápido como pudo a la cocina.

Tras el desayuno la madre de Miku le pidió por favor que fuera a sacar la basura. A la muchacha nunca le importó sacar la basura siempre que se sintiera con fuerzas, por que atentos al dato, el cubo de la basura estaba al final de la calle. Su madre, que nunca acepta un no por respuesta la sacó de su casa con la bolsa de basura y sin poder haberse puesto algo de ropa, iba en pijama. En el trayecto de ida no hubo problema alguno, pues era temprano y lo vecino no estaban despiertos, pero cuando tiró su bolsa de la basura alguien lo hizo también, y ese alguien no era otro que su sexy vecino Len Kagamine.

-Buenos días Miku... -La saludó con amabilidad.-

-Bu-Bueno días Len... -Le devolvió el saludo ella con a tímidez.-

-Ahora que te visto, quería decirte que sí, que Rin y yo estaremos encantados de entrar en tu grupo de música... -A la aguamarina se le iluminó la cara.-

-¿De verdad? Oh dios mío eso es fantástico...

-¿Y cuántos estamos ya?

-Solo vosotros y yo...

-¿Tan pocos? Bueno, no piensas buscar a mas gente vamos a tener que prescindir de algunos instrumentos... -Miku lo interrumpió.-

-No te preocupes, estoy intentando convencer a una amiga mía que ya estuvo en una banda hace tiempo...

-Ah, vale... Pues entonces nada... -Len se paró en la puerta de su casa.- Bueno, pues cuando vaya a ser el primer ensayo nos avisas...

-Cla-Claro... Descuida...

Len entró a su casa y Miku a la suya. Vaya, este chico hacía que se le revolucionaran todas las hormonas. Rin esperaba a su gemelo en la cocina y no conbuena cara precisamente.

-Deja de coquetear con la vecina, ¿quieres? Déjale claro que no quieres nada con ella...

-¿Mi Rinny bonita y preciosa está celosa? -Le dijo el Kagamine mientras le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos y le deba pequeños besitos en el cuello, inspirando el dulce olor de Rin.-

-No estoy celosa, pero no me gusta que coquetees con ella...

-Nena, eso es estar celosa... -Rió un poco el rubio.-

-Haz lo que quieras... -La gemela menor se zafó del agarre de Len y se fue al salón a tomarse su zumo de naranja.-

-Va, no te enfades, sabes de sobra que eres la única a la que quiero... Además le he dicho que entraríamos a su grupo...

-¿Que has hecho que? -Oh... A Rin no pareció gustarle la idea.-

-Bueno... Yo... Pensé que podríamos ser amigos de Miku, tocar en un grupo, que es lo que más nos gusta, tocar...

-Pero yo no quiero... No con Miku...

-No empieces Rin... Sabes que me encanta estar contigo, pero nos tenemos que relacionar con la gente... No quiero que pase como en el otro instituto...

Rin se enfadó por el comentario de Len, sabía que tenía razón, pero no quería admitirlo, y es que ella era así de testaruda.

El fin de semana pasó demasiado rápido, tanto para Miku como para los gemelos, cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya era lunes por la mañana. Los gemelos llegaron a tiempo a la parada del autobús, Len cargado con su guitarra y Rin con su carpeta llena de partituras, pero Miku se quedó dormida, y hasta la siguiente hora no llegó al instituto. Nada más llegar se encontró con su buena amiga Luka.

-Hola Luka... -Saludó la aguamarina.-

-Hola Miku -Le devolvió el saludo la pelirosa con una gran sonrisa.-

-Tengo que contarte algo...

-Dispara.

-Tengo a dos músicos en mi grupo... Y... -Luka la cortó.-

-Me alegro pero no me voy a unir...

-Es que no entiendo porque... La música es maravillosa...

-Miku, no es no. Aprende eso de una vez...

-Vamos a ensayar después de clase en la sala de música, vente anda... -La pelirosa hizo caso omiso y siguió su camino.-

Miku se quedó parada en mitad del pasillo viendo como Luka se iba. ¿Tan mala había sido la experiencia de su amiga en la banda en la que estaba?

Len apareció de la nada, esta vez solo, y la peliazul aprovechó para decirle que después de clase habría ensayo en la clase de música. A pesar de que Luka seguía negándose en rotundo a unirse, Miku estaba nerviosa por saber como se desarrollaría el primer ensayo, y es que lo que le preocupaba era Rin, las dos veces que se habían encontrado se había mostrado muy reacia a juntarse con alguien que no fuera su hermano, ya que siempre andaba detrás de él.

Durante el almuerzo intentó buscar a los gemelos para comer con ellos, pero parecía que hubieran desaparecido de la faz de la tierra porque no estaban en ninguna parte. Eso la empezó a preocupar, ¿y si Len estaba malo y se había ido a su casa? ¡No podrían ensayar! Pero todas esas preocupaciones se esfumaron cuando vio a Len sentado con su gemela en la clase de Filosofía. Menos mal, entonces eso significaba que el ensayo seguía en pie.

Las tres hora siguientes a la hora del almuerzo, a Miku le parecieron una eternidad, y es que estaba muy muy nerviosa. Por fin el timbre que indicaba el final de las clases sonó y la aguamarina fue la primera en salir disparada al aula de música. En cambio Len se llevó a Rin a las máquinas expendedoras, donde no solía haber nadie a tener una pequeña charla. Mientras que los gemelos hablaban, Miku llamó a su madre para avisar de que no iba a ir a comer.

Pasaron 20 minutos y los gemelos no aparecían, ni tampoco Luka, pero Miku estaba preocupada por los rubios, ¿acaso habían olvidado el ensayo? Cuando pensamientos de ese tipo empezar a ocupar la mente de la vocalista, avistó con cabelleras rubias.

-Perdona el retraso Miku...

-Oh, no te preocupes... Pasad...

-Oh, si, Rin quiere decirte algo... -Dijo Len con una sonrisa un tanto... ¿Malévola?.- Venga Rin... -El rubio puso su mano en la cabeza de Rin y estaen cierto modo se sonrojó, pero lo disimuló mirando al suelo.-

-Perdón por haberme puesto borde contigo estos días atrás... Espero que puedas perdonarme... -La cara de Miku se iluminó.-

-¡Por supuesto que te perdono! -La aguamarina abrazó a Rin.- ¡A partir de ahora seremos amigas!

* * *

Bueno gente, aquí acaba el capítulo, espero que os haya gustado.

Dannii-xD : Jajaja, me alegro que te gustara el lemmon, y ese capitulo lo escribí en clase porque como ya dije arriba tenía el ordenador roto y me dieron unas horas libres en informatica y aproveche. Sobre lo de concentrarme en Miku (que si, supuestamente es la prota) me gustaría prestarle más atención pero esque los Kagamine son muy kalkjhflakjsdhglaksjhglaksfjhg y me desconcentro y claro, pero en este capítulo he seguido tu consejo y me he centrado un poco más en Miku. Y me alegré mucho cuando ví que te gusto la parte en la que Miku preguntaba por lo gritos, yo me reí mucho cunado lo escribí. Y si, a Miku le gusta Len, pero Len no puede vivir sin Rin, así que ya veré que hago. Y por ciertos, tus review siempre me hace mucha ilusión verlas porque no se, son muy completas y me ayudas a seguir escribiendo :DDD

Flor: Jajaj por supuesto que la continuo, y no te preocupes que soy muy fan del twincest y no creo que falte en mi fic.

sofialexandra15: No va ser una historia enteramente dedicada a Rin y Len y su incesto, pero si que tendrán capítulos especiales (como el otro que subí lemmon) por que son mi pareja favorita, pero descuida.

Hikari Vits: DDD: Perdón si te traumé! Si no avise del lemmon mis disculpas por que soy un completo desastre -.-" Pero me alegro mucho de que te guste:DD Estaré más atenta la próxima vez.

Gracias a los que dejasteis una review, intentaré actualizar esta semana que entra, porque esta historia me encanta (la tenía mas o menos montanda desde hace mucho tiempo) Y bueno, no os doy más el tostón, dejad una review y sabré si os ha gustado, acepto críticas constructivas. :D

Nos leemos, bye-bee~


	5. Chapter 5

Hey muy buenas a todos. Os dije que iba a actualizar con más frecuencia y entre que soy más vaga que el suelo y ya me están mandando trabajos, pues he tardado una semana en subir.

**Disclaimer: Ni Vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a YAMAHA Corporation.**

Sin mas dilacion...

* * *

Capítulo 5: Primeras impresiones.

"¿Amigas?", fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó la mente de la rubia, y que no le hacía especialmente gracia, y eso Miku no tardó en darse cuenta, pues nada más deshacer el abrazo la cara de asco que la gemela menor tenía hizo saltar las alarmas de la aguamarina.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿no te hace ilusión? -Le preguntó rápidamente Miku. Rin no contestaba, estaba en shock, así que Len decidió sacarla del apuro.-

-Claro, que le hace ilusión, es sólo que... Bueno, eres su primera amiga...

-¡Que bien! Va a ser genial, hablaremos de chicos, saldremos de compras... -Y Miku siguió enumerando cosas que hacer juntas, hasta que Len le dió un toque de atención, dando a entender que debíamos empezar a ensayar o por lo menos a dejar ciertos asuntos claros.-

El rubio, dejo su guitarra en apoyada en una pared y luego fue a sentarse a la mesa con Rin, que parecía haber vuelto en si misma, y con Miku. Todos se miraron los unos a los otros y por más que quisieran, no pegaban ni con cola, pero quien no arriesga no gana.

-Empezamos la primera reunión del grupo. -Dijo Miku.- 1er punto del día: Nombre para el grupo. He pensado que podría ser algo como Black Di...-Len la cortó.-

-Creo, que más importante que el nombre del grupo es el estilo de música que vamos a tocar... ¿No crees?

-O-Oh... Claro... Decidme... El... Estilo... -Miku estaba muy perdida.-

-No tienes ni idea de música, ¿me equivoco? -Le dijo Rin en tono serio.-

-En verdad no... Por eso quería que estuvierais en el grupo, porque tenéis talento...

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo... -Dicho esto, la rubia cogió sus partituras, su mochila y salió de la sala.-

Miku miró al suelo triste, y Len ni tardó en notarlo, justo cuando iba a darle unas palabras de ánimo se oyó un golpe en el pasillo, un golpe que sonó a caída, y de forma instintiva Len se levantó a ver que pasaba. Quizás Rin se había dado un golpe, y no andaba mal desencaminado, su gemela si se había caído, pero porque se había chocado con una pelirosa.

-¡Luka! -Exclamó Miku.-

Una Rin dolorida, y un Len un tanto sorprendido, miraron a la aguamarina.

-¿Has decidio venir al ensayo? -Le preguntó mientras le tendía la mano para que la pelirosa se levantara.-

-En realidad sólo quería veros... Para ver que dinámica teneis... Y eso...

-¡Eso significa que te vas a unir al grupo!

-No, sólo quiero saber que...

-¡Chicos! ¡Mi amiga Luka se una al grupo!

-Miku, no me voy a unir al grupo, es sólo que... -La peliazul la interrumpió de nuevo.-

-Venga, pasa a la sala que apenas hemos empezado...

Miku la arrastró del brazo hacia el interior de la sala, y Len casi que tuvo que hacer lo mismo con su hermana, pues esta se negaba a entrar. Una vez estuvieron los cuatro miembros reunidos alrededor de una pequeña mesa, el rubio, decidió liderar la mesa.

-Vale... Luka... ¿Cierto? Antes de que llegaras... Estábamos hablando del estilo de música que deberíamos tocar. ¿Alguna sugerencia? -Le preguntó a la pelirosa.-

-Me da igual...

-¿Rin?

-El que sea...

-Vale... ¿Miku?

-¡Pop-Rock!

Como nadie sugirió nada mejor se quedó en pop-rock, un estilo, que a Rin en especial no le gustaba mucho. El primer punto y más importante ya estaba solucionado, ahora había que repartirse las tareas del grupo.

-Vale... Ahora hay que repartirse las tareas... Yo toco el piano, la guitarra eléctrica, el bajo y tengo nociones básicas de saxofón...

La inocente Miku no pudo evitar pensar en como se vería Len tocando una guitarra eléctrica, lleno de sudor, sin camiseta y sonriendo como sólo él sabía, entonces la miraría y...

-¡Miku! ¿Me estás escuchando? -Le dijo Len serio.-

-S-si...

-Entonces que es lo que sabes de música...

-Bueno... No mucho... Cuando tenía 12 años estuve en el coro del instituto y tengo buena voz...

-¿Sabes leer partituras? -La interrumpió Rin, la cual tenía una expresión seria. Miku no contestó.- ¿Sabes solfear?

-Eh... Bueno, si tengo una escala al lado si...

-No sabes... Miku saber solfear es lo más básico que hay... Dios mío...

-Rin, tranquila... -Le dijo Len con voz calmada.- Ahora di tú lo que haces...

-Compongo música, toco el piano, la guitarra eléctrica, la viola y una poco el violín.

-¡Vaya! Debéis de tener mucho talento... -Miku hablaba emocionada.- Sobre todo tu Rin... Espero que me puedas ayudar y no me quede atrás del grupo...

Aquellas palabras, fueron el primer halago proveniente de alguien que no era Len, y no lo iba a negar, le había sentado bien; y es que los padres de los gemelos a pesar de que los querían muchísimo, nunca les habían apoyado en lo de que querer dedicarse profesionalmente a la música, les parecía algo absurdo y sin futuro.

-Que remedio tengo... Si no lo hago no podremos avanzar con nuestro sueño... -A pesar de que al decir aquello Rin estaba seria, podía notarse un poco de felicidad por el halago, algo que tanto Len como Miku pudieron notar, y aquello reconfortó a la aguamarina, estaba rompiendo el muro que la rubia había puesto a su alrededor.-

Len, sonriente le preguntó a Luka.

-¿Tu que nos puedes ofrecer?

-Tengo nociones básicas de batería, se cantar y anteriormente fui manager de una banda de música...

-¿Manager? Genial, entonces podrías ser la manager y batería...

-Todavía no he dicho que si a lo de unirme...

-Luka no te pongas borde... Estas en la reunión y eso significa que estás dentro del grupo... -Le dijo Miku.-

-Me uniré temporalmente, hasta que encontréis otro batería y manager...

-¡Genial! -Miku no tardó en lanzarse encima de Luka para abrazarla mientras le daba las gracias.-

Rin y Len se miraron con cara de "Esta chica es muy hiperactiva"

Durante el resto del tiempo estuvieron discutiendo un par de temas más hasta que la madre de Miku la llamó preguntando donde estaba, pues ya eran las cinco de la tarde, cuando el instituto suele acabar a las 2 y media, así que con la llamada de la señora Hatsune la reunión se dio por concluida. Los gemelos y la aguamarina se fueron en el mismo autobús, sin embargo los rubios se sentaron lejos de ella para tener algo de intimidad.

* * *

Buenoo, hasta el capítulo de hoy, espero que os haya gustado, y por si alguno lo va a preguntar, no, no voy ni tengo pensado subir capitulo especial de San Valentín. Una preguntita ¿MikuxLuka o KaitoxMiku? (Creo que es la cuarta vez que escribo esto porque mi ordenador esta hoy muy troll y me voy a suicidar)

Hikari Vits: Me alegro que te guste, de hecho me gustaría subir capítulos más a menudo, es más me paso el día fantaseando sobre mi propio fanfic a pesar de que tengo otro que leen muchas amigas, donde subo capítulo con algo más de frecuencia, pero bajo amenaza ;~; y Si RIP por ordenador viejo *Llora* jajaja

Richy Escorpy: Oh muchas gracias por tus halagos *muere de amor* y bueno creo que para tu sorpresa y para la mia, me empece a leer tu fanfic de Vocaloid Diabolik Lovers, pero me quedé en el primer capítulo (por culpa de mi hermano), pero la retomaré porque estaba todo muy bien descrito y narras muy bien :)

Dannii-xD: Pues a ver, siendo uno de mis fanfics donde soy aquí la gran amante de los dramático puedes imaginarte como será cuando Miku se enteré de la verdad... JUAS JUAS JUAS SOY MALVADA. Y bueno, tranquila que Rin no se va a suicidar ni nada jajaja. Te voy a dar la razón en lo de que Len no ha tenido la oportunidad de ver a Rin coqueteando con otros chicos, todo tiene un porque. Jajaja me reí mucho cuando vi lo que te daría vergüenza salir en pijama a la calle para tirar la basura, pues te diré que (antes de cambiarme de casa) siempre he bajado a tirar la basura en pijama y por elección propia, a veces hasta mi madre me decía que me pusiera algo jaja. Y no desde que Miku preguntó no ha vuelto a oír gritos, ahora han decidido tener sexo en la sala donde tienen los instrumentos, que esta insonorizada jajaja. Sobre Luka, pues bueno, no tengo claro que va a ser de su tiempo en aquella banda ni de lo que pasó, todavía estoy barajando posibilidades así que no se. Cuando escribí ese capítulo en clase, no se como serán las tuyas, pero en mi clase hay tres filas con ordenadores y yo estaba en una del final al lado del chaval al que traumaticé jaja, pero no, no me dijeron nada, además saben que escribo fanfics y que amo el lemmon asi que... Jajaja tu insinua incesto que en un momento me inspiro o algo y así sin venir a cuento meto una escena de sexo duro a presión OKNO. Y no te preocupes que me encantan los comentarios largos como los tuyos por que aparte de echarme alguna risa por cosas sin sentido, aprendo y mejoro o puedo saber que cosas le gustan a los lectores para ponerlas (si es por twincest que nadie sufra xD).


	6. Chapter 6

Hola holita~ Bueno quería anunciar nada más que como toooodoooos habeis pedido yuri, pues va a haber yuri:D Tambien quiero avisar de que **Aviso que en capitulo va a haber lenguaje explicito y lemmon.** (me dijisteis que avisara y yo aviso jaja)

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Crypton Future Media.**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Sospechas.

Desde el último ensayo los chicos no concertaron ningún ensayo más, si no era Luka eran los gemelos, o hasta la propia Miku a veces no podía. Así llegamos al lunes siguiente, en el que los rubios no fueron a clase, ni el lunes, ni el martes, ni el resto de la semana. Y tanto la aguamarina como la pelirosa empezaban a preocuparse, sobretodo Miku, que no podía dejar de pensar en si Len estaría bien.

Luka se pasó la mañana oyendo a su amiga hablando sin parar del rubio, de como estaría, de si alguien le estaría cuidando y un largo etc... Hasta el punto de que la pelirosa no puso asistir a la última hora por el dolor de cabeza que su querida amiga Miku le había provocado. Antes de que empezara la última hora, Luka se fue del instituto a la parada del bus, no se sentía con fuerzas de volver a su casa andando. Ella vivía cerca del barrio de Miku, justo al lado del super al que ellla solía ir porque era el más cercano. Cuando estaba abriendo la puerta del portal oyó como las puertas automáticas del super se abrían y como acto reflejo Luka miró, y por desgracia o por fortuna, allí estaban los Kagamine, cargando con una bolsa cada uno. La pelirosa se quedó un poco sorprendida, para faltar tres días seguidos a clases deberían estar en la cama sin poder moverse, pero ahí estaban felices y sanos, y aprovechando que los mellizos no se habían dado cuenta de que estaba ahí, decidió seguirlos. Caminó como tres calles abajo, el aire fresco que corría hizo que se le pasara un poco el mareo y se despejara lo suficiente. Los gemelos iban charlando muy animados, de vez en cuando Rin reía de alguna de las gracias de su hermano, entonces llegaron a la que parecía la casa de los Kagamine. Rin estaba buscando las llaves en su mini-bolso y cuando las sacó se le resbaló de las manos. Se agachó a cogerlas, y Luka pudo observar la cara de pervertido lujurioso de Len, esto no iba a acabar bien. La rubia no pareció darse cuenta de que su hermano había visualizado y memorizado cara curva de su trasero, y siguió con su tarea de abrir la puerta. El rubio se empezó a poner nervioso y no dejaba de mirar a su gemela, hasta que oyó el "click" de la cerradura, miró a ambos lados y se aseguró de que ningún vecino ni transeúnte los estuviera viendo, y cogió a su hermana de la cintura la giró y la besó, no tardaron en profundizar el beso y entonces ambos entraron a casa, pero no dejaron de besarse.

Luka estaba en shock, petrificada, muerta... No entendía nada. Nada de nada. Decidió volver a su casa y durante el trayecto no paraba de darle vueltas a lo que había visto. Lo intento analizar y comprender pero no podía.

...

Mientras tanto Miku estaba llegando a casa, seguía preocupada por Len, así que se propuso hacerles una rica sopa de puerro, aunque no tenía mucha idea de como se preparaba. Pero para su suerte, tenía ese mismo plato para comer. No comió mucho, para que así sobrara y pudiera llevarle algo a sus vecinos. La aguamarina no era de esas chicas que se pasan el día comiendo, por lo que su madre no sospechó nada, hasta que la vio metiendo las sobras en un tuper, algo poco usual en ella.

-Miku, hija... ¿Que haces? , si puede saberse... -Preguntó la señora Hatsune.-

-Es que Len y su hermana están enfermos y he pensado en llevarles algo de sopa...

-Esos son nuestros vecino, ¿verdad?

-Si mama, es que ahora somos amigos...

-Pues que bien... Bueno, pues diles que se mejoren, y si necesitan ir al médico yo los llevaré encantada...

-Vale...

Miku terminó de meter la sopa en el tuper y salió de su casa.

...

Los gemelos estaban en la habitación de Rin completamente desnudos. Len masajeaba el pecho derecho de su gemela mientras que con la otra la masturbaba. La rubia sólo gemía ,en voz no muy alta para no alertar a los vecinos. Ambos tenían el pelo revuelto, pero en especial Rin. El Kagamine dejó a mano que tenía en su intimidad quieta, cosa que a Rin no le pareció buena idea, pero conociendo a su gemelo, ese no era el final, pasó con las dos manos a acariciar cada curva del cuerpo de su amada mientras que le besaba y le lamía los pezones.

*_Ding, Dong* _

_*Ding, dong*_

Ambos pararon y se miraron a los ojos con cara de "ve tu abrir". Tras una pequeña batalla de miradas, Rin se levantó, se puso una camiseta blanca de manga corta de Len que le venía bastante grande y le tapaba hasta la mitad de los muslos. Se puso unas braguitas, pero no sujetador, pues nada más iba a abrir, ver quien era y cerrarle la puerta en las narices. Bajó las escaleras. Tenía el pelo revuelto y aún estaba un poco sudada. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Miku. ¿Porqué estaba ahí Miku? A la rubia le dió un pequeño tic nervioso en el ojo.

-Hola. -Dijo la aguamarina con una gran sonrisa en la cara mientras apartaba a Rin para entrar en su casa.-

-Si, claro, puedes allanar mi casa...-Le dijo Rin con sarcasmo para captar la atención de su intrusa.- ¿Que haces aquí?

-Como estáis malitos os he traído una sopa de puerro para que os mejoréis... ¿Y Len?

-Deja a Len tranquilo... -La Kagamine que no tenía un pelo de tonta, se aprovecho de la situación, no podía permitir que subiera a su habitación y se encontrara a Len desnudo y esperándola.- No se encuentra bien... -Tosió.-

-¿Estás mala, Rin? Y no llevas casi ropa... Venga vamos a tu habitación, te pones calentita y te traigo un poco de sopa. -Le dijo Miku amable.-

-Eh.. Ah... S-Si... Pero...Mejor vamos a...

-¡Riiiiiiiiin! -Gritó Len desde la habitación de su hermana.-

-Voy a ver como se encuentra Len, mientras ve calentando la sopa... ¿Si...?

-Va-Vale... -Le contesto la aguamarina sin mucho convencimiento. Rin le indicó donde se encontraba la cocina y Miku se puso a trastear.-

La gemela menor corrió escaleras arriba como alma que lleva el diablo y llegó a su habitación, donde un sexy y apuesto rubio la esperaba con ansias de sexo.

-Rin... Túmbate conmigo...-Le dijo con voz sexy mientras que ella cerraba la puerta para que su invitada sorpresa no oyera nada.-

-Len, Miku está en la cocina...

-¿Que hace Miku en casa? -Len se alarmó bastante.-

-Se piensa que estamos enfermos...

-¿Y que hago?

-Ponte algo de ropa y finge que estás enfermo...

-Rin tengo la ropa en mi cuarto...

Ese era un problema, en casa de los Kagamine justo al bajar las escaleras había un espejo y si estas en la cocina puedes ver perfectamente que pasa en el pasillo de arriba. Ahora el dilema estaba en como salir de la habitación sin que Miku se percatara.

* * *

Pues hasta aquí el capitulo. Me he retrasado en subirlo porque estoy estudiando para los examenes (de hecho deberia estar estudiando ahora mismo). En fin. Voy a contestar las reviews presiosas que me dejais :)

Dannii-xD:Jajaja en serio me rio mucho con tus reviews, y me hacen mucha ilusion jaja. La verdad es que ahora que dices lo de la banda con parejas "mal vistas" me gusta, además se lo comenté a una amiga que es lesbiana y me dijo que ella me ayudaba (por que no tengo ni idea de yuri). La amistad de Rin y Miku no duró porque Rin es una tozuda y quiere estar sola, pero no te preocupes que ya acabará cediendo jajaj. Ay el pijama xD, mi madre ya no me compra pijamas, porque si no me gusta me enfado, y si, reconozco que prefiero un pijama bonito a ropa bonita xDD De hecho nada más leer tu comentarió mi madre y yo bajamos a tirar la basura en pijama. Cuando tenía doce años teníamos un ordenador para tres o cuatro, y esque yo estudio en una escuela de artes y no somos muchos alumnos jaja. Claro que me da vergüenza que me vean escribiendo lemmon, ¿a quien no?, pero es que necesitaba adelantar un trozo del fic y el chaval que lo vio digamos que es como el margi de la clase que no habla con nadie, asi que no tengo problema. Jajaja no creo que haya alguien que pierda mas el tiempo que yo, lo vuelvo a decir, deberia estar estudiando para un examen que tengo mañana, pero ea. Me gusta imaginarme a Len en plan seme, lo prefieron antes que un shota o loli, que me parece adorable, hasta cuando lo ukean (lajsdflajhsdgflajshdflSJDBAK), pero Len-seme me roba el corazón. Que envidia lo de tus vacaciones ., aunque cuando leas esto, supongo que ya habrás vuelto. En fin.

LukaMegurineVocaloid03: HAY YURI PARA TODOS RELAJAMOS OC. Jajajame alegro de que te guste.

Richy Escorpy: ¿Pensabas que iba a dejar a Rin poco talentosa? No por dios. Y Miku, don´t worry que aprenderá de Luka (?) jajaja muchas gracias por los halagos, me pongo colorada y todo jaja.

Konata Izumi: VIVAAA. Jajaja actualizo una vez por semana (dos si hay suerte) y me alegro de que te guste.

Oshii: VALE HABRÁ MIKUXLUKA ME HA QUEDADO CLARO JAJA. Ay, se me parte el corazón cuando me decís que os he traumatizado con el twincest que hice jaja. Avisaré a partir de ya.

Y bueno, no olvideis dejar reviews bonitas y gracias por leer mi fic. Bendiciones y buenas noches.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola holita. He tardado mil años en actualizar, lo se, pero entre trabajo exámenes y problemas personales he estado saturada. Pero bueno, aqui un capítulo para vosostros :)

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, es propiedad de Crypton future media, yo sólo los uso en mi** **fic.**

* * *

Capitulo 7: Afirmación.

Los gemelos estaban en la habitación de Rin trazando un plan de escape para Len. Llevaban ya 5 min, y la sopa que Miku traía debía de estar apuntó de hervir. La presión aumentaba y no podían estar mucho más tiempo ahí dentro. Rin salió corriendo hacia la cocina, habiendole dicho a Len que corriera a su habitación a ponerse ropa y a tumbarse en la cama fingiendo estar enfermo. La rubia casi se cae por las escaleras de lo nerviosa que estaba y justo se encontró con la aguamarina que llevaba en la bandeja dos tazones blancos con sopa de puerro.

-¡Rin! -Se sorprendió Miku.- Debes tener cuidado, estas enferma y no deberías hacer esfuerzos...

-¿Eh? Ah... Si... Si... Es que estaba... *Cof,cof* Eh... Preocupada por que no sabía si ibas a encontrar los platos y los cubiertos... -Le dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca.-

-¡Oh! Pues no he tenido ningún problema, tienes la cocina muy bien organizada.

-Ah... Vale... -Cuando Miku intentó pasar al lado de Rin para subir las escaleras y poder darle la sopa a su querido y enfermo Len, no es que no se preocupara por Rin, pero en aquellos momentos sólo tenía ojos para el muchacho, la rubia la bloqueó.- Y... Bueno... ¿El siguiente ensayo cuando será?

-Pues no lo sé, supongo que será cuando os recuperéis, por que es evidente que Len es el líder del grupo, sabe de música,... -Rin dejó de escuchar a partir de "es evidente que Len es el líder", ¿Len era el líder porque sabía de música? ¿Y ella que? Ella cantaba, tocaba muchos instrumentos y sabía componer con todos y cada uno de ellos, Len no sabía componer, sabía cantar pero no lo hacía, ella si que sabía de música, mucho más que su gemelo. Estuvo apunto de darle una bofetada para que se callara y dejara de poner a su amado rubio en un pedestal.-

-¡Riiiiiin...! *Cof,cof* Ven... -El grito del gemelo varón hizo saltar las alarmas de las dos chicas, que acudieron a ver que pasaba.-

-Len... ¿Te encuentras bien? Mira te he hecho sopa... -le dijo Miku contenta y pasando olímpicamente de la joven rubia.-

-Oh... No tenías porqué haberte molestado...

Len no pudo evitar ver la cara de enfado de Rin, sin duda era cosa de los celos que le provoca ver a Miku tan melosa con su hermano, pero su hermana seguía en el marco de la puerta mirando la escena, lo que hacía sentir peor si cabía al joven.

-Rin, toma tu cuenco... -La aguamarina le pasó el cuenco con sopa con una gran sonrisa, la cual Rin interpretó como que sobraba y debía irse, y así lo hizo. Se fue. A mitad de pasillo, por alguna razón, se acercó el cuenco a la nariz inspirando aquel aroma nauseabundo que casi la hace vomitar de verdad, y sin pensarlo dos veces tiró aquel líquido por el desagüe sin miramiento alguno.-

Salió del baño con dirección a su habitación, con el objetivo de tumbarse y no hacer nada hasta que su vecina se fuera. Y Len ya podía prepararse, porque iba hacer que se pusiera de rodillas suplicando su perdón por coquetear con Miku. Pero antes de llegar a su cuarto, le picó la curiosidad por saber si su gemelo se estaría tomando aquel caldo insípido. La joven rubia se asomó por la puerta con cuidado de no ser vista por ninguno de los dos. Y ahí estaba la aguamarina forzando a Len para comer la sopa y la cara de su hermano era demasiado épica. Estuvo asomada un rato disfrutando del castigo al que estaban sometiendo a su hermano, en el fondo lo disfrutaba, pero lo seguía queriendo y el pobre estaba apunto de vomitar encima de la vecina, así que entró y los interrumpió.

-Miku... -La chica se giró para ver quien la llamaba.-

-¿Qué quieres, Rin?

-Bueno... Pues... Querría saber si... Si te gustaría... Estar en mi habitación un rato, así podría enseñarte algunas de mis canciones, y así dejamos descansando a Len...

A la peliazul pareció iluminarsele la cara al oír aquello, ¿había dejado Rin de ser tan cerrada con todo el mundo? Le dedicó una sonrisa al rubio, lo tapó y se fue con Rin a la habitación, que estaba al otro lado del pasillo. La rubia abrió la puerta de su cuarto, que era bastante sencillo y para nada era lo que se esperaba, siendo Rin como era, Miku pensó que la habitación sería gris y en general oscura, pero en cambio se encontró con paredes blancas, una cama individual con una colcha de un blanco perlado y unos cojines de un amarillo pastel muy bonito, color que también poseían algunos accesorios tales como lámparas y marcos de fotos. Las dos se sentaron en la cómoda cama de la Kagamine, que no estaba muy hecha, pero eso a la peliazul no le importó demasiado ya que ella la solía tener igual. Rin sacó una carpeta llena de papeles y eligió unos que estaban grapados.

-Esta canción creo que podría servir como primera canción... No tiene letra todavía pero... -Miku la interrumpió.-

-¿Le podría poner yo la letra? -Aquello dejó descolocada a la gemela menor, si no le había puesto letra a esa canción era por la complicación que tenía, y ahora le quería poner letra sin ni siquiera saber solfear, pero aun así por alguna razón decidió no ser tan borde con ella.-

-Miku, ponerle letra a una canción no es tan fácil como parece, para empezar tienes que saber solfear, el ritmo que tiene la canción, porsupuesto saber tocarla en un piano por lo menos y...

-No se hacer nada de eso... -La muchacha agachó la cabeza triste. Rin la miró, le daba pena, pues parecía estar muy implicada con el grupo.-

-Te tocaré la canción, la grabaré y dejaré que le pongas letra...

-Pero has dicho que...

-¡Se perfectamente lo que he dicho! Te daré la canción, y dejaré que le pongas letra, si tienes alguna duda de como hacerlo me lo dices e intentaré ayudarte, ¿vale? -Una vez más a Miku se le iluminó la cara.-

-¡Muchas gracias!

-De nada. -Le dijo en un suspiro.- Ven voy a grabarte la melodía... -Rin se levantó de la cama, pero Miku la detuvo.-

-Mejor el sábado, vamos a hacer un ensayo, así todos podremos oír tu canción. Yo me tengo que ir ya... Así que nos vemos cuando os encontréis mejor...

Miku se despidió con una sonrisa y les dijo que le devolvieran el tuper cuando pudieran. Los gemelos se quedaron solos en casa. Desde el piso de arriba, se oyó la voz de Len preguntando si Miku se había ido ya, a lo que Rin contestó de forma afirmativa mientras subía las escaleras. Cuando llegó al final vio la luz del baño encendida y se acercó a ver y allí estaba su gemelo de dudosa inteligencia metiéndose los dedos en la garganta y no su hermana no tardó en darse cuenta de que quería vomitar el brebaje que Miku les había preparado. Rió un poco y luego se fue a su cuarto a esperar que Len terminara y así poder seguir con lo que estaban haciendo antes de la interrupción.

* * *

¿Qué pasara el sábado en el ensayo? DDDDD: Surprise! Jajaja, me voy a volver a disculpar por haber tardado tanto en subir, pero lo importante esque ya esta :DD

Chica Otaku y Sister BaKawai : Jajaja me alegro que te guste, y no te preocupes por la actitud borde de Rin que ya aprenderá, su problema básicamente esque ha pasado demasiado tiempo con Len y tiene una depencia enorme hacía él.

Oshii : jajaja, enserio sois unos pervers todos por querer yuri y twincest jajaja.

Hikari Vits : Jajaja, te entiendo a mi el yuri no me gusta mucho, pero una amiga que muy fan del MikuxLuka me lo sugirió y ¿porque no?, pero si no te gusta no te preocupes porque de momento no tengo pensado hacerlo al nivel de los gemelos, es decir, con escenas explicitas, quizás subidas de tono pero creo que hasta ahí llegaré.

Bueno, pues eso, dejadme alguna review y adiós~

BYE BEE~~


End file.
